


Soaring, flying, falling

by Trashforlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Skiing, Twitter, beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8863114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashforlarry/pseuds/Trashforlarry
Summary: Louis and Harry have been talking online for a while and decide to meet at the ski resort where Harry's family is staying over Christmas. Louis brings his friend Niall along for support. There's a minor injury on the slopes and lots of fireplace cuddling ensues. Liam and Zayn are around; Zayn as the host at the resort restaurant and Liam as skiing instructor.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selfiehoelouis (Monachopssis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monachopssis/gifts).



'Please sign in to continue' the computer read. The boy with dark curls sighed but typed in his username and password.

Twitter loaded it's white background and blue accents. The messages button was filled with questions or conversations. He clicked on the top one from random:

@Harryplsmarryme Rosie Gren

Hi Harry, hope you have a great day

Ps, will you marry me?

Everyday for the past 2 years she has sent the same message to which Harry has responded with:

'I'm sure you are lovely but I am in love with someone else,'

That was a lie until about eight months ago when he truly fell in love. With someone he has never met.

Harry continued scrolling down his messages, ignoring most of the messages.

One message stood out to him. The one from his love. It's not really his love because A) they haven't met and B) it isn't mutual, which Harry is certain of. How can such an angel like that love Harry?

@Louisthetommo Louis

Harold Harold Harold Harold. I need your help.

@Stylishhaz Harry Styles.

Louloulou text me please it's too hard on here

@Louisthetommo Louis

Babe you've told me this way too many times

@Stylishhaz Harry Styles.

Well listen maybe and we won't have to have this conversation

@Louisthetommo Louis

Okay

Harry laughed at Louis. He always seems to be laughing at that boy.

His phone vibrated in his pocket so he grabbed it out of his red and grey Christmas jumper.

Loulou ❤️❤️

I’m here now Mr. Famous

Harry

I'm not that famous

Loulou ❤️❤️

148k Twitter followers aka famous af

Harry

You have 98k

Loulou ❤️❤️

Not as good as you

Harry

What did you want from me?

Loulou ❤️❤️

Your attention, do I have it?

Harry

Yes you do

Loulou ❤️❤️

We should try meet up again

Harry

Yes that would be so good

Loulou ❤️❤️

On the condition I can still braid and play with your hair

Harry

Of course

Loulou ❤️❤️

I'm sorry I've got to go

Niall is home

Harry may or may not be completely and utterly jealous of Niall.

Harry

Not the Irish man

Loulou ❤️❤️

I'll talk to you later baby x

The pet names really get to Harry and maybe they make his little heart stop beating for a few seconds.

Harry

Bye-bye sunshine

'If Louis can use pet names, so can I,' Harry though to himself closing down his computer and swiping across screens on his phone to play games while he waited for his sister to come over with what she called exciting news.

Gemma had moved out a few years ago but lives about twenty minutes away. Harry still lived with his mum and cat Dusty, in the same house since they moved to Cheshire when he was seven.

"Harry!" His mum yelled from downstairs, "Your sister is here,"

Dramatically stumbling out of the wheelie chair he ran down stairs, which was after he dropped his phone and fell off the chair pushing it over and knocking his water bottle of the desk making it spill all over the beige carpet.

There she stood, her blonde hair was cut at her shoulders, the bright red top contrasting on the white skirt. Running in for a hug Harry may or may nor have stumbled and nearly fell. If anyone were to ask he would neither confirm nor deny.

“Baby Hazza, You need to learn how to walk,” She said into his neck giggling, “How will you survive at the snow?”

“I will survive because we never go there so there is no need to worry,” He said confidently before looking at his mother who was now hiding her face in the arms of her green Christmas jumper.

“Hunny, I came over to tell you excited news? Yes, no?” Gemma was laughing now, not even bothering to hide it

“Yeah,” he replied confused

“This is the exciting news, we are going on one last family holiday-“

“I don’t think it will be the last one,” Anne interrupted

“Oh well, we are going to the snow slopes in Paris,”

“Why not somewhere in England?”

 “Because I know the people that work there and I just helped them with their home being sold and they said if I was ever in Paris I could go there, so I messaged Liam, well I’m pretty sure that’s his name, yeah and he said I can bring the fam bam,”

 “So you got a free ski resort pass?”

 “Yeah, he gave me a pass for four people but there is only three of us and Derek is busy so,”

 “Could I invite someone?” he piped up from where he was standing

 “Who were you thinking of bringing, little brother?” Gemma was smiling

 “Louis,” he said shyly

 “Who is Louis?” Both his mother and sister asked in sync

 “Um, gotta blast,” he ran up the stairs

 “I’m not finished questioning you!” Gemma yelled running after to him.

 Harry ran into his bedroom and slammed his door behind him; he jumped onto the bed throwing the blankets over him, because this was his best hiding spot. He was doing so well at hiding when his phone started ringing in his pocket.

“Ah ha!” Gemma yelled from where ever she was looking, she went straight to the bed, following the sound of the phone ringing. She pulled off the black covers aggressively and tried to reach for the phone. He waited for Louis’ ringtone to stop but it never did. That kid was very persistent when he wanted attention. He just kept calling. Eventually Gemma grabbed his phone and answered the call, smirking at the Loulou ❤❤ contact name. The look on her face said everything when she picked up.

“Hey babes,” she answered the phone to

 “I’m not sure it’s who you think,”

 “Oh shit, I’m sorry. I must have called the wrong number,”

 “No I’m pretty sure you called the right one, you are looking for Harry, right?”

“Yeah so who are you?”

 “I am Gemma, his older sister and I’m wondering who are you and why you are calling my brother babes?”

 “I’m not sure how to answer that question,”

 “Well, you can’t call him that if you don’t have an answer, so good bye,” She paused, cringing, “Loulou,”

 At that she hung up the phone.

 “So that was Louis?”

 “Yeah isn’t he just wonderful,”

“Stop being gross, I don’t think he is ever going to call you back again, whoopsies,”

 “Gemma!”

 “What is he, your boyfriend?”

 “No,” He answered defensively

 “What’s up with you two then?” she finally asked

 “What do you want to know?”

 “Who he is, age, full name and another info, how you met and anything else you want to tell me,”

 “Well, that was Louis Tomlinson he is 21,”

 “Hitting on the older guys, nice work Harold,”

Blushing harry carried on answering Gemma’s questions, “He lives in Doncaster, we met over twitter and I love him,”

 “Whoa, take back the L word please,”

 “No because I do,”

“Okay, I will leave you to call your not-boyfriend back, I won’t tell mum,”

“Thanks Gems,”

 “No probs little bro,”

 “Can you stop with all the nicknames? Please just pick one,”

 “No can do, curly fry,”

 “Can I take him?”

 “Sure,”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Niall!” Louis screamed from the kitchen in their flat, ”What have you done? Why is there flour all over the bench?”

 “I was baking cupcakes,” He shrugged walking into the brown room. They had really needed to get the cupboards painted but they couldn’t A. be bothered or B. they didn’t have the money for it.

 “Niall you are an idiot! These aren’t human cupcakes: they are for dogs. What part of ‘Carrot Cake Dog Cupcakes’ didn’t you understand?”

 “Whoops, I thought they were supposed to turn out looking like a dog” the taller blonde replied to the ranting pixie. Smirking he looked up, “How was the chat with your ’boyfriend’?”

 “Niall, I told you, he’s not my boyfriend,”

 “But you love him and know everything about him,”

 “If you say it like that it makes me seem like a stalker,”

 “You didn’t deny loving him,”

 “Yeah because what’s not to love about him?” 

“Okay, tell me five things about him-“

“He is tall, beautiful, has amazing curls-“

“No, no, no. Things you know because he told you not physical things or any five year old can find on the Internet,”

“So, Harry’s middle name is Edward,”

“How ironic that both your middle names are posh,” The Irish interrupted

“Shush niall let me finish. He is still in school, taking his A levels. He has a sister called Gemma and a cat called Dusty, he has a band with his friends called White Eskimo and is a hella good singer,” Louis paused thinking deeply, “He said he either wants to work in a bakery or become a lawyer when he graduates, he loves animals but especially turtles he also loves cats, dogs, hamsters, rabbits and even pigeons,”

“Okay I guess you know a bit about him them,” Niall said sighing looking at the older boy.

A ding from the kitchen bench broke the staring contest.

HAROLD THE HAMSTER

Yo Yo Yo

Louis

W’AS UP

HAROLD THE HAMSTER

Are you free on the 17th of December till the 30th?

Louis

No I am very expensive

HAROLD THE HAMSTER

Not like that you dolt, like do you have anything on?

Louis

No I do not, unless you are planning in inviting me to something because then I am busy

HAROLD THE HAMSTER

Come to Cheshire and then get on a plane with me to Paris

Louis

And how do you expect me to be able to do that?

HAROLD THE HAMSTER

Ask your mummy

Louis

No thank you

HAROLD THE HAMSTER

But Louis

Louis

But harry I cant afford to eat take away let alone a flight to Paris and money to stay there

HAROLD THE HAMSTER

What if I helped? Plus the accommodation is free

Louis

I don’t want you to spend your pocket money on me

HAROLD THE HAMSTER

I have a job

Louis

So do I babycakes

HAROLD THE HAMSTER

Sweetcheeks I don’t mind paying

Louis

If I were to go what would happen

HAROLD THE HAMSTER

You would come up on the Friday night and then we fly out on the Saturday morning at 7.20 then get to Paris and go skiing for 12 ish days

Louis

It sounds like fun. IF only I could ski

HAROLD THE HAMSTER

What you can’t ski? Neither can I ufrstrgkhhfreasrvjn

Louis

Calm down hamster boy don’t jizz your pants

HAROLD THE HAMSTER

NO THAT MEANS I DON’T HAVE TO DO THE ADVANCED COURSE AND MAKE A FOOL OF MYSELF

Louis

No I want to see you rolling down a hill

HAROLD THE HAMSTER

Will you come?

Louis

No I can’t do that on command but ill go on your trip if I find a way to somehow pay. Also can I bring Niall?

HAROLD THE HAMSTER

Yayyayayayaya, of course

 

 

* * *

 

 

Two months later after working shift after shift at the restaurant and busking on the streets, Louis finally has enough money to go. Niall just had a phone call to his parents and the money was transferred instantly. Mentally checking off everything Louis walked around the room. Suitcases packed tick, Passport and ID tick, food tick, money tick, nerves for eventually being able to meet the curly haired boy that he calls his Internet boyfriend tick. It was a few weeks ago that Louis demanded they have a title for when he is introduced. So to come to conclusion quickly and to not go over the six hour battle they had; Harrys is now his Internet boyfriend.

Now in about an hour and a half or two hours depending on how slow niall drives, he will meet Harold, Harold the baby bean. Louis had never been more excited in his life, other than the other time they tried to meet up but that didn’t work out very well. Louis’ boss had needed him in to work a shift for another worker whose sister had been hospitalized and she couldn’t work so reluctantly he had to accept it and tell Harry that he couldn’t make it. They were both devastated but it was nothing that they could do. But now nothing was in his way. No work, no nothing. All his attention was for the boy he was about to meet.

HAROLD THE HAMSTER

Just a warning I’m not cool in real life

Louis

Just a warning you’re not cool over the Internet either

HAROLD THE HAMSTER

Wow that was rude I don’t want you on this trip anymore

Louis

Okay ill tell niall to turn around and we will go back home

HAROLD THE HAMSTER

No no no non no on no you have to get here

Louis

I’m getting as few mixed messages here. Do you want me or not?

HAROLD THE HAMSTER

I always want you

Louis

Harrollllld

HAROLD THE HAMSTER

I mean it I can’t wait to see you

A fond glance appeared on his face reading the text. A ding from his phone cut through his fondness. It was a tweet from Harry.

@Stylishhaz Harry Styles

Can anyone tell me how long it takes for someone to get to Cheshire from Doncaster? Because I was told an hour and a half but it’s been three and a half.

@Louisthetommo Louis

Well its not my fault darling that niall is a hella slow driver

His comment section started blowing up; with people asking if he was dating Harry and stuff like that. He didn’t know how to react properly to that question so he tweeted again.

@Louisthetommo Louis

Harold is my Internet boyfriend so yes we are dating @Stylishhaz

@Stylishhaz Harry Styles

If he really cared he would drive faster. Get yourself someone supportive and someone would drives fast but not too fast that it’s over the limit, stay safe kiddos

@Louisthetommo Louis

Just be patient my bean

@Stylishhaz Harry Styles

Stop calling me a bean you bully

HAROLD THE HAMSTER

I swear to god Louis

Louis

Its not good to swear bean

HAROLD THE HAMSTER

Stop calling me a bean

Louis

Okay

HAROLD THE HAMSTER

Really?!

Louis

No way in hell bean

HAROLD THE HAMSTER

I hate you

Louis

You love me

HAROLD THE HAMSTER

No way

Louis

Yes way

HAROLD THE HAMSTER

Nope nope

Louis

yes yes

HAROLD THE HAMSTER

Wait is that your car in the driveway

Louis

Maybe

It was Louis and Niall’s car. They had been sat in the car for the past ten minutes, Louis not wanting to end the conversation. Well that what he told Niall, but really he was too scared to go knock on the wooden door. Niall ended up opening his door and pushing him out. Sign and breathing in deeply he walked up to the looming door. It seemed to get larger as he walked up to it. Before he had the chance to knock the door swung open and a tall boy with curly hair stood there with a wide toothy grin wearing the most hideous Christmas jumper Louis had ever laid eyes on. He looked so much better in real life than his snapchats but he still looked gorgeous. His arms shot out from the sides of him and wrapped around Louis’ waist bringing him into an aggressive hug.

“Oh my god I am so glad you are finally here,” Harry said exaggerating on the word finally before bursting into a fit of giggles pressing his face into Louis’ shoulder, ignoring the awkward angle and pain.

“Same here but you aren’t a small bean,” Louis sighed into his chest where his face was squashed, “You are a big tall bean,”

“You though, you are a small bean,”

“I knew it would catch on,”

 

 

* * *

 

 

After Niall had complained constantly whilst dragging Louis’ bag up the stair because Louis claimed that kings did not lift their own bags and that Niall was his servant. Gemma had pull harry aside to him that she loved Louis and that she was now totally fine with harry being in love with him. Anne was the same, as soon as she met the small boy she fell in love with his charisma and charm.

 Harry

How did you get lost in my house?

Harry replied to Louis’ SOS, he was in the middle of being questioned by Niall about his intentions for his little hedgehog and Harry was more than a bit confused. Who was this bloody hedgehog he kept referring to?

“Don’t hurt my hedgehog!” Niall said with his face a bright colour of red

“I don’t know who the hedgehog is,” a seriously confused harry replied, “I don’t know any hedgehogs,”

“Louis, is a hedgehog,” Niall said before walking away into the living room he came from 

LouLou

Please send help

Harry

Where are you?

Loulou ❤️❤️

It’s a cute bedroom, with blue and green bedding, then a desk with a snazzy laptop 

Harry

That’s my room

Loulou ❤️❤️

Its adorable I love it 

“Thank you,” Harry said pushing open the door to his room. The older boy was sitting on Harry’s bed on his phone. Harry sat down on the bed next to him not sure of what to do he slowly brought his lanky arms around onto Louis’ little shoulders. Louis looked a little upset or maybe scared; harry wasn’t too good at picking up emotions.

“What’s up?” Harry spoke,

“Nothing, I’m perfectly fine,” he smiled

“You and I both know that’s a lie,”

“Fine, I’m scared, I’m scared that since I don’t know how to ski that I'm going to ruin your holiday,” Tears were starting to form in his beautiful blue eyes.

“Oh Louis, you would never ruin it, you can only make it better,” Harry moved his arms from his shoulders to his waist, wrapping them around gently and enveloping him in a warm hug.

“Gemma sent me a link yesterday and I really liked it so you might,”

“What kind of porn is your sister sending you, young Harold?” He joked

“I am shook, that you would think so lowly of me, it’s about skiing,”

Harry got up and went to his desk grabbing the silver MacBook that sat there with green case. Bringing it back to the bed he laid down encouraging Louis to as well.

Quickly typing in the password and going onto safari the website was already open.

**Top 10 Reasons to Ski!**

People ask me why I ski, why I would go out in the blistering cold; spend serious dough to risk injury on snow?

Here are my top 10 reasons to ski:

  * Winter is the longest season – particularly in New England, Canada, and the Rocky Mountains. A sure cure for Cabin Fever is a day on the snowy slopes. Of course, then you risk getting powder flu, which is highly contagious.
  * Most people look better in a ski suit than a swimsuit. You can hide your sorry butt in a Bogner – same can’t be said for a bikini or boy trunks.


  * Skiing takes you to new heights – literally. Chairlifts deliver a bird’s eye view of our beautiful mountains – and no hiking!  Top ski resorts with a view.



“I'm going to stop it right here and put it out there, I'm going to look like a potato when we go there so not judging please and for the record I look way better in ‘Boy trunks’,”

“I bet you do,” He turned the laptop off and put it on the floor. Harry turned back to see Louis with his eyes closed looking peacefully sleeping. So the younger one went and turned off the lights before returning and falling asleep soon after. Somehow they ended up cuddling and that’s how Anne and Niall found them about twenty minutes later when Anne was showing Niall around. Whilst they were there he took a sneaky photo, for blackmail purposes. Obviously.

The flight was at 7:20am so that meant getting up at like 4am, which Louis was not appreciative of. He liked sleep but wasn’t getting any. Harry was an early riser normally so this was just a bit earlier than normal. He goes for a run every morning at 5:30ish. Whilst Louis struggles with a 9:30 start at work. 

Harry had made breakfast, which consisted on fruit smoothies and toast. The blender was to wait everyone up and even though it came with food, Louis was not impressed just to say the least. He almost got lost again but ran into Gemma who took him down to the kitchen. Very grateful of her he thanked her continuously until they reach their destination. 

"Harry, you need to give the bean a map of the house,"

"He's only here for a day,"

"No but for when he comes back,"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The plane ride was short and boring. Niall sat next to Gemma and Anne, which made both Louis and harry quite nervous as to what they could be telling each other.

Their luggage was one of the last ones to come onto the conveyer belt and under strict instructions they were to wait there for Liam and Zayn to come collect them. So they did and it took about ten minutes for Gemma to recognise the familiar faces. They were walking together hand in hand laughing about something. After the boys saw Gemma they walked a bit faster to meet with them giving hugs to all when they reached the group.

“And you must be Gemma’s family?” Liam said pulling away from hugging Niall.

“Yes and no,” spoke Gemma, “This is Louis and niall who are friends of the little brother, also I'm planning of keeping them because I am,”

“No!” Harry and Louis cried at the same time, they looked at each other smiled before turning back to the group.

“You cannot keep him because I am,” confidently Harry spoke. Anne looked so fond looking at her son and his possibly boyfriend.

“Okay so we will take you back to the resort now,” Zayn said leading the group back to the exit to find the parked car. It was a thirty minute drive of Harry and Louis giggling in the back seat and ‘heart eyes’ which is what niall whispered to Gemma after watching them interact a bit.

“They are definitely going to get married-“

“And have three children, called Jimmy, Gemma and Niall,”

“I like it,”

“So how long have you known Louis?” She questioned Niall after a while

“A good seven years,” he replied as a muffled “8 years” was heard from over the back. Louis and Harry we sat there with somehow Harry’s jumper arm shoved into Louis’ mouth.

“I'm not even going to question it,” Niall said turning back to Gemma who was quite mortified and confused.

“I cant wait until we go skiing, it s going to be so much fun,”

“Yeah, you will need to come into Zayn’s restaurant, it is truly a masterpiece,” Liam said turning into the back of the car

“Or pick Liam to be your Skiing instructor, not going to brag but he is the best,” Zayn retaliated looking in the rear view mirror.

“Gross,” Gemma joked as the whole car filled with laughter.

“Okay and just around the corner you will be able to see the slopes and then at the top is the resort,” Liam said as everyone calmed down.

The corner was turned and it was stunning. Snow was falling so the trees had a light coating of white deposited onto the tops. The modern resort gleaming with Christmas lights that sparkled in the darkness of the clouds, people were everywhere, kids running around and giant Christmas decorations were scattered all around. The resort was absolutely gorgeous.

“Who is staying with who?” Anne asked

“I don’t know if Niall is staying with us, but I reckon he, Harry and Louis share and then we share,”

“Nah I'm staying on the same floor but a few doors down,” Niall said once Gemma finished.

“Okay so everyone will have an hour to unpack and settle in then we will meet for dinner,” Anne explained

“Yes, ma’am,” Louis saluted looking like an idiot, but oh well.

It didn’t take long for them to find their designated rooms and went inside to the glory. Harry and Louis’ room was a deep purple room with golden accents. A wooden oak desk was by the window and two queen sized beds with white bedding was in the middle. The huge window over looked the slopes and they both could see people skiing and having the times of their lives

“Now that I'm here, I actually can’t wait to ski,” Louis’ face was in awe of the stunning view that he was taking in.

“You tell me that with the same confidence when you are standing at the top ready to go down,”

“You watch me then,"

 “I think we should start getting ready for dinner now,” Harry said as they walked back to where they dropped their suitcases in excitemen

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner was a noisy affair; everyone had decided to come to the restaurant that night. Taking one glance at the fancy menu Louis felt out of place. His little dinner was nothing like this. The fanciest meals there were a burger with feta yogurt sauce, tomato, and mint or a lamb & haloumi and pork & pineapple kebabs. But here they offer things like a roast chicken and prosciutto salad with a mozzarella cheese dressing and potato cubes or for dessert a rosewater and coconut panacotta with strawberry compote. It was actually so ridiculous how stunning and detailed the presentation of the meals were.

 Louis ordered the bacon wrapped pork tenderloin and was amazed at the tenderness of the pork and how the bacon managed to still stay crunchy on the outside. The roasted potato nuggets on the side were light and golden if made by fairies. Then for dessert he ordered a lemon soufflé, he wished he could find some flaws but he really couldn’t. No matter how hard he tried. The flavour was perfect, the cake itself was moist and fluffy just like it is meant to be and the simplicity of the decorations and it being served inside of a lemon made it that much better.

Their table was quiet as they enjoyed the meal to its full extent and before they knew it dinner was over. So they thanked Zayn for the amazing meals and headed off back to their rooms, turning in for the night.

The boys stayed up a bit longer, talking about life, sharing important details that made them who they are. They had moved their beds together so they didn’t have to yell across the room to talk. They fell asleep soon after.

  

When the boys woke up, they were both facing each other arms out as if trying to grab the other. How they got into the position was a mystery. Before they even got to speak a word to each other a banging on the door occurred.

“Get up, let’s go,” Gemma’s voice could be heard from behind the door.

 Getting up slowly they took turns getting changed in the bathroom.

“Do you know if we are having breakfast before we go?” Louis asked as harry came out of the bathroom,

“Yeah I think we are having food then going straight down there,”

“Okay thanks bean,”

“I hate you go away,” he pushed Louis away,

“Okay I’ll just go stay with Niall then,”

Breakfast was just as good as dinner. A potato and bacon fritter was placed in front of Louis which was just as spectacular as the dinner. It finished quite quickly and everyone gathered up plates to take to the washing station. After leaving them they went to meet Liam out on the slopes.

After a quick introduction to skiing, Liam helped them learn the basics of skiing in a straight line.

Louis came up behind Harrys ear and whispered, “Its not your kind of line,” and walked off leaving harry laughing whilst everyone looked at him.

“I hate you,” was mouthed at Louis.

Liam soon decided that they were ready to go on the slopes and try it out. Gemma was the first to go with Niall following soon after. They did it perfectly so Harry was confident. Louis was a bit unsteady. Harry went by himself as Louis stood up the top cheering him on. He was doing perfect and then a tree was there. Harry tried to swerve around it but the back of the ski hit the tree, which made him turn and fall to the ground. Liam was straight down there, hurriedly making his way to Harry. Harry stood up so he was alive which was of main concern. He was cradling his wrist a bit. It was a tense wait at the top for them to come back. Eventually they climbed back up the slope. A paramedic that had been called took Harry instantly.

“He’ll be fine, probably a sprain or something,” said Liam optimistically

The skiing for the day was over as they went back to the resort to wait for Harry. They ordered a hot chocolate and sat in front of the fire, filling them with warmth. It didn’t take long for Harry’s return whom, like Liam suggested, had a sprained wrist and was told that he shouldn’t ski anymore whilst he is here. That put a damper on the group as they came to the resort to ski.

Anne, Gemma and Niall were going to go back out to ski so Harry and Louis went back to their room.

“How is my little bean coping?”

“Stop it,” Blushed harry,

“How about I tweet a picture of my injured bean?”

“Fight me,”

@Louisthetommo Louis

My little bean fell over and sprained his wrist, please send your love and keep him in your prayers, as he cannot tweet for up to 4 weeks unless he learns to use his left hand

@Louisthetommo Louis

He says that I need to stop calling him a bean

@Louisthetommo Louis

No

@Louisthetommo Louis

I will stop calling him a bean when he stops being a bean

“Louis,” Harry whined, “Please stop,”

“Nope,”

“Fine then,” he said as he launched onto Louis’ side of the bed and tickled the older boys sides where he knew was his weakness

 “Har-ryy stahp, be- ahh- careful- ha of your arm,” Louis managed between shots of laughter.

“Stop calling me a bean,"

“Okay I promise,”

“Lets go to the fire again,”

So they did, they ended up sitting on the couch with Harry lying on Louis as they fell asleep in front of the warmth. A few people gave them strange looks but as Zayn walked past he took a photo and sent it to Liam. Zayn had hoped that the rest of the group was still with Liam so he could show them.

That night at dinner they played footsie under the table whilst they ate. Harry is pretty sure that his mum keeps shooting glancing down to the end of the table where harry and Louis were sat. The food was still amazing and Louis was going to somehow steal of copy of the soufflés recipe so he can make it every night for the next seventeen billion years. That was one dish he would never get over. The textures, the flavours. It was all incredible.

Harry ordered two hot chocolates to take back up to their room. So they sat of the huge bed with the curtains wide open allowing the coloured light to stream into their room adding shadows that danced around. They drank their drinks in a comfortable silence savouring the night. Harry’s hand had made it to Louis’ and covered it holding it gently while hid drink rested in between his legs. Once the both finished their drinks they placed the mugs to the sides and got under the covers snuggling into the white covers.

Louis was almost asleep when he heard Harry talk, “hey Lou, would you mind if I came into your bed?”

He didn’t even wait for a reply before he told Louis to scoot over so he could cuddle him. Louis accepted it with both arms.

“You know I was such a coward today and now I need to make up for it,”

“You were not a coward, you did what you felt comfortable d-“ harry was interrupted when a pair of lips were pressed against his own, silencing him.

“That’s what I'm comfortable doing,” Louis said as they broke the kiss, smiling from ear to ear.

“Same,” harry replied kissing him again.

‘I could get used to this,’ he though to himself.

So when the other went out skiing they sat in front of the fire enjoying the warmth and each other.


End file.
